Captain Jack Sparrow
Jack Sparrow '''or, how he prefers to be called, Captain Jack Sparrow is the main protagonist of the Pirates of the Caribbean series. He is a heroic and intelligent man as well as the captain of the Black Pearl and one of the nine Pirate Lords. Background Jack is the son of captain Edward Teague on a pirate ship during a storm and became a stowaway simply known as Jack. He first sailed on the Barnacle with a crew composed of a few young friends in the search of the legendary Sword of Cortés, however, after a few years he had to abandon his pirate quest due to rogue pirates. He was employed by the East India Trading Company and after sailing all the Seven Seas, he was given control of the Wicked Wench, originally owned by Cutler Beckett, the EITC Director for West Africa. He sailed to find a hidden treasure on the islands of Kerma until he decided to save the island's inhabitants from Beckett's slavers. When he was requested to sail with the slaves to the Bahamas, Jack escaped with the slaves. Unfortunately, Beckett's men soon found him and burned the Wench down. After striking a deal with Davy Jones, the Wench rose again, this time under the name of Black Pearl and under the pirate flag. Powers & Abilities *'Intelligence: '''Jack is the most intelligent character of his series and his plans are a prove of his genial intelligence. *'Master of Plans: Jack tricking his enemies and making of himself a double agent and making his enemies into thinking who he betrayed his friends and ally with them only for revealing to them when is the right moment who he having tricked them for taking time and on that moment he revealing his heroic intentions, save his friends and defeat his enemies, so Jack is a great maker of big plans especially if he must do the double acting for defeat his enemies. *'Master Escapee: '''Capable of escaping situations normally unavoidable by just improvising. *'Master of Improvision: 'Jack often improvises during and outside of battle, allowing him to perform unpredictable actions. He is also capable of using the environment and anything around him to his advantage and/or as a weapon. *'Master Swordsman: 'Jack was taught swordsmanship by an Italian fencing master after doing him a favor. He can keep up with multiple pirates at the same time and outmatched Davy Jones and Barbossa in a duel, as well as William Turner Junior. *'Master Marksman: 'Jack can easily hit mobile targets, such as a falling barrel of gunpowder. He was also capable of shooting the Dead Man's Chest out of Davy Jones' hand during a maelstrom while swinging on a rope. Equipment *'Black Pearl: 'Jack's ship and personal treasure. It was originally a merchant vessel named the Wicked Wench until Jack made a deal with Davy Jones to raise the ship, after which he renamed it to "Black Pearl" due to its color. It is a hybrid of a Galleon and East Indiaman and possesses 32 twelve-pound cannons (14 on the upper deck and 18 on the lower. It is known to be the only ship to escape the Flying Dutchman and is said to be the fastest in the Caribbean when sailing with the wind. *'Sword of Cortés: 'The sword is possessed by a Spanish conquistador Hernán Cortés and Jack used it in one of his adventures when he was a kid. It has the power to transform a fishing boat into a warship, summon winds to aid sailors and teleport people. *'Timekeeper: 'The Timekeeper is a watch that has the power to stop time by lifting its crown. Every time someone stops the time, it also slightly goes back the longer the user keeps the watch's crown lifted. It is, however, dangerous to use as it could, and did, disrupt the flow of time and result in paradoxes. *'Magic Compass: 'Jack's favorite piece of equipment is his magical compass, which instead of showing North, like a normal compass, it shows the direction in which the owner has to go in order to achieve what he truly desires, for example, treasures. *'Flintlock Pistols: 'Jack usually carries twin flintlock pistols on him. Both have a fairly short range, however, paired with Jack's marksmanship, it can be effective at a much longer range. *'Musket: 'The musket is a weapon of a much longer range than the flintlock pistols, having an effective range or 75-100 meters. It uses ball-shaped projectiles made of lead and the weapon itself weighs around ten pounds. *'Hanger: 'Jack's main melee weapon of choice, the Hanger has seen its fair share of combat, even being snapped and reforged. It is an old and rusty sword Jack considers an old friend, however, it's still more than capable of slicing off Davy Jones' tentacles and stabbing through people. Feats Strength *Smashed a window by throwing a heavy chair at it. Durability *Survived falling a couple hundred meters into the ground, while smashing through wooden bridges, and was completely fine. Speed *Outran an entire tribe of cannibals. Skill *Has owned or captained a total of 17 ships. *Fought in 23 battles. *Has a bounty of 10,001 ginueas. *Lives in a world full of supernatural beings and does just fine. *Escaped prison and near-death situations many, many times. *Killed Barbossa and is highly responsible for the deaths of Davy Jones and Blackbeard. Weaknesses *'Water: 'Flintlock Pistols and Musket become useless when dipped in water. *'Cowardice: 'Although Jack is braver goes on, he sometimes can be a coward. *'Weapon Reliance: '''If Jack loses his weapons, he lacks any way to defend himself and attack. Category:Pirates Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroes Category:Firearms Users Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Completed Profiles Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Disney Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters